Quite a small situation
by OrionPrime
Summary: so heres the thing Wheeljack and Bulkhead destroy another one of Ratchets inventions which led to some of the Autobots becoming sparklings with an attempt to try and hide them from prime which backfired, Raf, Jack and Miko have to attempt to bring their guardians back to normal, while Optimus has to deal with them- minor swearing nuff said- just believe me
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Autobot headquarters, especially where Wheeljack came back to visit the team again after from traveling around the stars. Bulkhead gave Wheeljack a warm welcome back and played the game they always have back on cybertron, Lob. Much to Ratchet's dismay, he had to deal with two disruptive mechs and three children in the base while he worked. Bumblebee as usual was hanging with Raf, copying his dance moves, Miko played her electric guitar and Jack just joined in the small dance party. Arcee chuckled but she refused to dance so she just stayed on the side watching them have their fun, while Optimus was out on patrol for awhile, well- since Primes don't party.

As the day went on Ratchet for once finally took a break from working and left to go recharge for a bit, however when he left this led to his new invention to of course get destroyed by the two wreckers. Ratchet didn't even leave the room for one minute and already Bulkhead broke something, he ran back to see his now broken invention, he glared at the two, "I Needed That!" he exclaimed at Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Wheeljack shook his head, "calm down doc, you can always fix it", "not when you two are present I can't!" The two mechs bickered until a spark of light flashed in the base, Jack turned to Ratchet to try and get his attention, but it was too late. The light got bigger, leading the whole base in a bright light for about five minutes. After that ended the Jack looked up at Raf and Miko who were rubbing their eyes, "you guys okay...?" he asked, as they nodded.

Raf looked up and started to look for his beeping yellow friend, "hey...where's bumblebee..?" Miko shook her head, "come to think of it, where's Wheeljack and Bulkhead?" Jack glanced down to see a small femme hugging his leg, smiling at him. "oh boy..." Jack glanced at the others, "We are in so much trouble..." Jack said in a terrified tone in his voice. Miko rolled her eyes, "it wasn't our fault they are kids, Optimus will understand" she said crossing her arms, smirking. And low and behold, a big shadow stands behind them, "understand what..." Optimus said giving the three the look of 'the fuck did you do this time', "spoke too soon..." Miko said trying to hide two small mechs behind her.

"Well Optimus here's the full story..."

/ Authors Note: Lmao it's been awhile since I posted anything huh? and yes you can tell I changed my name, but it was worth it. I'm still considered as DJ, but eh either Orion or DJ annything works. Anyways this was the first story that was not a reaction story but rather based around a fandom I known for so long- so if you guys want to see more I will be happy to try update as much as I can until next time I will see you all in the next chapter- [hopefully] also this is basically from my other account- watch as I barely update like the many other times


	2. Chapter 2

"so that's basically it." Miko said to the large autobot. Optimus glanced at his smaller team, who were running around the base in their alt-modes, while Jack and Raf tried to get them all together. Bumblebee walked up to Optimus with those small optics, giving him the 'are you going to hurt us' face. The tall mech gave the small yellow and black sparkling a genuine smile as he picked up his now smaller scout.  
"Do not be afraid young one...I will not harm you in such a way." Optimus stated as he petted the young bots helm to earn his trust again. He felt a thud i you want to call it that, but whatever, he glanced down as he is greeted to rather a smaller version of his friend, Ratchet. The tiny doc bot had tears in his optics as well as he was pouting, Optimus placed Bumblebee down as he kneeled down to Ratchets level.  
"What is troubling you young doctor..?" He said in a calm tone in his voice. As the young doctor finally calmed down he pointed at the two wrecker sparklings who were playing lob as usual. The large mech glanced at the two, then back to the young red and white bot, petting his helm before he could start crying or having a breakdown at any moment.  
Ratchet pointed at the now broken wrench, which happened to be one of his favorites, despite him having like fucking God knows how much wrenches he has.  
"they broke it...I needed that!" Ratchet exclaimed. Optimus shook his head, handing him a new wrench since he knows he carries more than just one just in case Bulkhead has done something stupid. The small Red and white bot happily took the wrench and went on his merry way. The large Red and Blue mech stood up as he glanced at the three humans. Jack finally got a hold of Arcee, the small femme was not happy to be caught but she didn't want Jack to suffer more than he had to.  
"So...do we watch our guardians or what...?" Jack asked. Optimus shook his head, "I will watch them...I know my way around a sparkling." He replied to the raven haired teen holding the small blue femme in his arms.  
"it is getting late...I'll take you all home before your parents worry" Optimus said to the three humans. He transformed to his alt-mode and opened the door for them.  
"Are you sure they would be safe on their own?" Miko asked. She glanced at the bots which so happened they passed out from playing too much.  
"Already ready to recharge for them" he said softly. Optimus drove out of the base taking the three back to their designated homes before heading back to the base to take care of his small team. He carefully carried the small bots to their rooms, before he could leave to his berth, Bumblebee woke up hugging his servo tightly. Optimus glanced down at him.  
"You cannot sleep young one..?" he asked. Picking up the yellow and black sparkling cradling him in his arms. Bumblebee beeped tiredly, rubbling his optics. Optimus took him back to his berth since he knows he can't leave him alone. He waited until Bumblebee fell asleep.  
"I will find a way to bring you all back...I promise." Optimus said softly before closing his optics, before starting a new day.


End file.
